jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawka9090/Exiles Death- Wygnańcy Śmierci
Odrazu mówię- większość to perspektywa Astrid Pomysł nie jest kopiowany. Zachęcam do przeczytania Hej jestem Astrid, aktualnie mam 16 lat. Rodziców straciłam, gdy miałam 8 lat mama umarła na zawał po tym jak dowiedziała się, że ojciec ma inną. Z mamą mieszkałam w Polsce w małej miejscowości leżącej w województwie Lubelskim. Po śmierci mamy trafiłam do domu dziecka, najpierw w Zamościu, potem trafiłam do New York'u, jak nie mam pojęcia. Poznałam tam Heterę, czarnowłosą dziewczynę o oliwkowych oczach. Stałyśmy się jak siostry, w przeciągu trzech lat zaprzyjaźniłam się również z Dawidem, Michałem, Julią, Natalią i z Przemkiem. Połączyła nas samotność, staliśmy się jak rodzina. W wieku 12 lat nauczyłam się świetnie tańczyć, oprócz tego Przemek nauczył mnie grać na gitarze, a Dawid i Michał uczyli mnie sztuk walki, i choć mieliśmy tyle samo lat zachowywaliśmy się czasem jak dorośli. Wściekłość na ojca sprawiła żę w wieku 14 lat czułam się chuliganką. Nic więcej ciekawego się nie wydarzyło (no oprócz założenia grupy Exiles Death), aż do 23 czerwca tego roku. -Oto mój podpis mogę ją zabrać?- w pustym korytarzu rozbrzmiewał głos mężczyzny -Ależ oczywiście tylko proszę jej to wytłumaczyć na spokojnie....- Na pytanie mężczyzny nadeszła odpowiedź naszej opiekunki. Chwilę później usłyszałam kroki. - Dzień dobry wam czy jest tu Astrid Hofferson?- Zapytał wysoki mężczyzna w granatowym garniturze i smolistoczarnych pantoflach. -To ja a oco chodzi- odpowiedziałam drwiąco i wyrzuciłam peta za okno - Jestem tu by Cię zabrać- mężczyzna mówił powoli - Nie, ja tu zostaje- prychnęłam - Córciu....- I wtedy mnie zamurowało, to był mój ojciec! - Co jesteś moim ojcem!?!?!? Jak śmiesz tu przychodzić! Przyjechałeś dopiero wtedy gdy oczerniłam Ciebie przed całym światem!?!? Po tylu latach!?!?!?- krzyczałam z rozpaczą, gniewm i zaskoczeniem w głosie -Nie, przyjechałem po ciebie wcześniej, do Zamościa, ale tam Cię nie było po twoim występie dopiero dowiedziałem się gdzie jesteś...- mówił łagodnie -Haha! Bardzo się uśmiałam, a co twoja ZDZIRA SIĘ ZA MNĄ STĘSKNIŁA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?- Krzyknęłam gniewnie, czułam jak łzy płyną mi do oczu. Nie wiem co się potem stało ale nagle obudziłam się w samolocie. Naprzeciwko mnie siedział mój ojczulek (jakby nagle stał się nadopiekuńczym ojcem). Na moje nieszczęcie szybko zauważył że nie spię, przywitał się i zaczął ględzić, ale i były pozytywy lądowaliśmy! Po wyjściu z samolotu czekał już na mnie wódz wyspy Berk, leżącej gdzieś na morzu Śródziemnym. Stoik Ważki Haddock (gdyż tak nazywał się wódz) radośnie mnie przywitał, poględził jak mój ojciec i zaprosił do białej limuzyny. Siadłam przy oknie, by mieć wgląd na krajobraz, miałam nadzieję że nikt obok mnie nie siądzie niestety ojczulek musiał, naprzeciw mnie siedział brunet zapatrzony w telefon. Ja odrazu to zauważyłam, trzymał coś w lewej dłoni, to była komórka mego ojca, spojrzał na mnie ukradiem i mrógnął. Po chwili wysiadł pod preteksten sprawdzenia czegoś i schylił się przy otwartych drzwiach, jego ojciec usiadł mu na miejscu, a ten coś szukał podspodem auta... -Psze pana to nie pańska komórka???- rzekł nie wychylając głowy -Rzeczywiście nie mam komórki, poczekaj gdzie ona jest!?!?- gwałtownie przemówił mój ,,kochany'' ojczulek i wysiadł -o tu jest- chłopak wstał, wręczył ojcu memu iPhona i w ostatniej chwili wskoczył na miejsce obok mnie., choć nie chciałam by koło mnie siedział, ale było to lepsze niż żeby ojczulek siedział na tym miejscu. Ruszyliśmy podróż trwała kilkanaście minut zanim dojechaliśmy do ogronego biało-czarno-czerwonego domu. Wysiadłam wraz z ojcem i spojrzałam na chłopaka, zaś on puścił mi oczko. Weszłam do willi, salon był ogromny, stoły ze szkła uranowego 1%, żyrandol z diamentów, krzesła ze złota. Robiło to spore wrażenie. Już miałam nawet się uśmiechnąć gdy do głowy przyszła mi myśl by pomazać to wszystko sprejem, ale musiała przyjść ta lafirynda- Łucja, to łażące gó*no spojrzało na mnie z wyrzutem, jakbym była jakąś dz*wką. -Witaj Robert, widzę że przywiozłeś swą córkę.....-rzekła sarkastycznie z lekkim wykrzywionym uśmiechu -Gdzie jest mój pokój????- zapytałam z podłym uśmiechem -To ten po prawej- wskazał ojciec na schody, a ja nic nie mówiąc poszłam na piętro i otworzyłam drzwi. Pokój był ogromny, biały dywan z długim włosiem, tapety przedstawiające leśny potok, ogromne łóżko oraz kilka szafek. Podeszłam do łóżka, leżała tam czarna torba, a w niej iPhon oraz smycz. Trochę się zdziwiłam, po co komu smycz, gdy nie ma psa. Zauważyłam drzwi balkonowe, dodreptałam tam i zauważyłam szeroką huśtawkę, wyszłam na balkon już chciałam siąść, a tu nagle kontrukcja poruszyła się (a przynajmniej ogromna poduszka). Zrobiłam bojową postawę i... ...i ujrzałam radosny pyszczek szczeniaka. Mały, biały Bearded Collie zeskoczył z huśtawki i oparł się o moje nogi. Naszła mnie ponowna ochota na uśmiech, gdy moją uwagę przykuło coś innego. Piękne zachodzące słońce uciekające za morzem. Widok był tak piękny, że napatrzeć się nie mogłam. Patrzyłam, patrzyłam i patrzyłam, aż ostatni promień nie znikł za horyzontem. Powoli robiło się ciemno, więc poszłam z Wichurką (gdyż tak nazwałam suczkę) na kolację. Łucja zastawiała stół, a jej córka grała na tablecie. Już atmosfera miała się popsuć, ale mój tata załagodził sytuację stawiając talerz z naleśnikami. Po zjedzeniu pysznej kolacji wróciłam do pokoju, przebrałam się w piżamę i poszłam spać. Obudzono mnie jeszcze o 4.20. W dziesięć minut (tyle ile mi dano) odświerzyłam się i ubrałam. Tata zabrał mnie do lasu spotkaliśmy tam wodza i tego chłopaka z limuzyny. -Witaj Robercie, już myślałem że nie przyjdziecie- rzekł rudowłosy mężczyzna -Zaspałem, to jak idziemy?- odpowiedział mój ojciec. W zamiarach było zbieranie grzybów, ale chłopak ukradkiem zaprowadził mnie nad cudną zatoczkę. Nazywała się Krucze Urwisko. Woda była tak czysta, że było widać dno w najgłębszej części. Obok kwitnąca glicyna, której gałęzie dotykały tafli wody. Niesamowity widok, chłopak podszedł do brzegu, z kieszeni wyją niewielki bukłaczek i nabrał przezroczystej cieczy. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział, żebym wzięła ja jak zaczarowana wykonałam polecenie. -Ale pamiętaj nikt oprócz mnie i ciebie o tym miejscu nie wie i nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć- rzekł stojąc obok mnie- Czekaj, która godzina!?!?- prawie krzyknął, ja wyjęłam iPhona. Była za pięć szósta- mamy piętnaście minut, szybko!- Krzyknął już teraz i pobiegliśmy na skraj lasu. Tam czekali już wódz i mój tatulek. -Gdzie wy byliście!?!?- ryknął wódz śmiejąc się prz tym- zapomniałem Astrid poznaj Halibuta Straszliwego Czkawkę III, synu poznaj Astrid, -Co to ty jesteś synem wodza!?!?- krzyknęłam gniewnie, a on tylko skinął głową. Po grzybobraniu i krótkiej rozmowie poszliśmy do domów. Ja zaspana, ledwo doczołgałam się do łóżka. Zamknęłam oczy i kiedy znów je otworzyłam była już 9.51. Wstałam zeszłam na dół i nakarmiłam Wichurkę. Później zjadłam kanapkę i wyszłam na dwór. Szłam ulicą wzdłuż wybrzeża. Usłyszałam za sobą ryk, a przede mną Łucja jechała swą Hondą. Najwyraźniej mnie widziała gdyż jjej szyderczy uśmiech wskazywał na to że chce mnie rozjechać. Ryk był coraz mocniejszy, a potem pisk opon. Obok mnie znalazł się nagle czarny ścigacz. -Wsiadaj!-krzyknął kierowca i podał mi kask, ja wsiadłam włożyłam kask i objęłam go na wysokości pępka. On wystartował gwałtownie i ruszył w stronę mej macochy, ominął ją i pojechaliśmy do centrum handlowego.- masz twój tata kazał ci dać- i wręczył mi kartę kredytową- masz na niej 5000 zł- powiedział zdejmując kask, a tam ukazała się twarz tego całego Czkawki. Spojrzałam na kartę, a potem przeniosłam wzrok na sklepy. Nie lubiłam shoppingu, ale za te 5tysi sporo sprei można kupić. Weszłam do środka, gorące powietrze uderzyło we mnie z niemiłym impetem. Kilkanaście minut później wyszłam z dwiema torbami sprei (głównie czarnych). Czkawka dalej czekał na mnie na parkingu, ale jakoś inaczej się zachowywał, nerwowo ruszał nogą, bagażnik zostawił otwarty, siedział gotowy na wystartowanie. Podeszłam, rzuciłam spreje do bagażnika i założyłam kask. -Szybko, twoja macocha nas śledzi, jest po drugiej stronie parkingu, musiała zmienić wóz, bo ma teraz też ścigacza- szepnął chłopak, ja siadłam, a on wystartował tak gwałtownie, że prawie spadłam. Macoszka wystartowała zaraz za nami. Czkawka skręcił do parku, gdzie wjechał w aleję ,,skrętną'' (nazwa wzięła się z tego że drzewa były niesamowicie poskręcane) tam wykonywał ostre uniki, wjechał na drzewo i przeleciał przez ogrodzenie. W oddali słychać było wystrzały. Myślałam, że macoszka nie przeleci nad ogrodzeniem, niestety myliłam się, przeleciała, a brunet wystartował znów. Byliśmy ścigani w jakimś rowie, lecz to nie był zwykły rów, wszędzie farba, podróba drutu kolczastego to było pole do- Paintballa. Łucja już nas dościgała, a my nie mieliśmy gdzie wyjechać. Z jednej strony bitwa, a z drugiej drut kolczasty. Nagle żonka mego ojczulka wjechała nam w tylne koło, przez co spowodowała wypadek. Ja poleciałam w drut kolczasty, Czkawka wpadł w błoto będące w okopie, zaś macocha leżała całkowicie zaplątana w drut. Ale były i dobre strony, jej ścigacz obił się od ścigacza Czkawki, uderzył o deski i wybuchło mu koło. Czkawka wstał, odplątał mnie i pomógł dojść do motorynki. Wsiadłam, chwile po nim i odjechaliśmy, w ostatniej chwili przed wybuchem ścigacza. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Odwiózł mnie do domu, chciałam pobiec na górę, ale poczułam ogromny ból w udzie, więc koleszka pomógł mi wejść do mego pokoju. Tam czekała Wichura, która wygoniła Czkawkę z pokoju. Całe szczęście poszedł bez słowa, gdyż nie miałam ochoty się odzywać.'' -Ku*wa!- zaskrzeczałam, i zdjełam czarne dżinsy- ja pie*dole- zaklęłam ponownie, bo z uda płynęła mi krew -Astrid!?!?- usłyszałam z dołu męski głos, to mój ojciec wchodził już po schodach -Nie wchódź, przebieram się!- odkrzyknęłam mu, zapomniałam oddać kask Czkawce, więc położyłam go na balkonie, zdjęłam spodnie, na ranę położyłam chusteczkę higieniczną i włożyłam czarną suknię. Miałam już otworzyć drzwi, gdy doszły mnie krzyki Łucji - Robercie! Gdzie twoja CÓRKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- krzyczała wśiekle, na mej twarzy malował się uśmiech. Podeszłam do szuflady, wyjęłam z tamtąd plaster, zakleiłam sobie ranę i poszłam spać... Obudziłam się wczesnym rankiem, wyszłam na balkon. Wichura jeszcze spała, a ja oglądałam budzącą się wyspę. Wczoraj wydałam jedynie 500zł, więc mogłabym kupić jeszcze jedną huśtawkę, bym mogła zaprosić resztę paczki. Westchnęłam i siadłam. Balkon był ogromny w porównaniu z tymi w blokach w Nowym Yorku. Dawno nie parkurowałam, dlatego wstałam, podeszłam do barierki i wskoczyłam na nią. Skoczyłam, a przynajmniej chciałam skoczyć, ale usłyszałam głosy. Zeskoczyłam z barierki i podeszłam do drzwi. To Łucja wychwalała kogoś. Podreptałam powoli do schodów i mnie zamurowało. Na chate wróciło ,,cudowne'' dziecko. Córeczka Łucji - Ola. Szare oczy, ciemnobrązowe włosy oraz całkiem dobra figura.'' - Suka wróciła-szepnęłam zgrzytając zębami Zauważyła mnie, gdy ja próbowałam się ulotnić. Spojrzała na mnie wyzywająco i pokazała fa*era. Odeszłam do pokoju w podłym nastroju, kopnęłam szafkę i podeszłam do komody. Przebrałam się szybko w czarne dżinsowe leginsy, kremową bluzkę z napisem ,,Love is life, death payments'' oraz włożyłam szare tenisówki. Wybiegłam na dwór, by nie zrobić żadnej kłótni i pobiegłam w stronę osiedla. Biegłam już dwie godziny, aż tu nagle widzę Czkawkę z Olką! Najwyraźniej dobrze im się gada. Ja tego nie zniosę', zaczęłam biec coraz szybciej i szybciej. Jakiś mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z podziwem i ciągle przyglądał mi się, wydało mi się to dziwne, ale pobiegłam dalej. Do początku roku szkolnego uprzykrzałam życie Olce i Łucji. Nadszedł w końcu ten dzień 1 września. Była dopiero 5.21, a ja musiałam się niestety obudzić. Wichurka jak zawsze smacznie spała. Zeszłam do kuchni, zrobiłam sobie kanapkę, siadłam na sofie i czekałam'' aż inni się obudzą. -Widziałam Cię wtedy, widziałam jak patrzysz na Czkawkę, ale poddaj się on już jest mój- niezbyt miły głos rozległ się wśród cudnej ciszy. Ola zeszła ze schodów z szyderczym uśmiechem. Na odpowiedź zkwaśiłam minę i dokończyłam kanpkę. O 8.30 wyjechaliśmy do szkoły, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce rozpoczęła się ceremonia. Nudy, nudy i jeszcze raz nudy, szkoda że nie wzięłam tabletu bym popisała z Hederą, a tak to lipa. Po godzinnej gadaninie rozeszliśmy się do klas. - Mamy w klasie nową uczennicę- oznajmiła nasza wychowawczyni i wprosiła mię do klasy - To jest Astrid, opowiesz coś o sobie???- przemiła kobieta, mówię wam - Więc tak, jestem Astrid mam 16 lat, będe z wami chodzić do klasy, yyy.... ...yyy- i wtedy zauważyłam Czkawkę i Olkę! Coś we mnie pękło- z waszej klasy znam jedynie Czkawkusia i tą sukę Olkę, skąd? Nasz kochany Czkawuś mnie oprowadzał i próbował poderwać, ale mu nie wyszło, a tą zdire? To moja kochana siostra przyrodnia. Mieszkam z nią pod jednym jebanym dachem!- wykrzyczałam, cała klasa osłupiała -Marsz do dyrektora!!! I dostajesz minus 20 punktów! I masz przeprosić OLĘ I CZKAWKĘ!!!- Wykrzyczała wychowawczyni - Spoko, przepraszam Czkawka za moją szczerośc i ciebie Olka za moją wprowadzkę, nie chciałam tego, a teraz jeśli pozwolicie udam się do dyrektora. Wyszłam zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, z klasy dochodziły głośne śmiechy. Przez pół godziny wędrowałam po korytarzach, aż w końcu doszłam do gabinetu dyrektora. Był dość spory, czerwony dywan, posągi przedstawiające anioły i jednego kata z mieczem i wagą. Biurko z drzewa sosnowego i kilka półek na książki. -Witaj Astrid, co cię tu sprowadza???- Dyrektor spokojnie powiedział do mnie te słowa i wziął łyk herbaty. -No cóż, zostałam ukarana za mówienie prawdy o kochanym Czkawkusiu i o mojej ulubionej kuzyneczce Oluni- Odrzekłam drwiąco z lekkim sarkazmem, a on rzekł: - Czyli co powiedziałaś, Ola z Czkawką była tu przed Tobą, powiedziała, że ją wyzywałaś, Czkawka to potwierdził i powiedział że go ośmieszyłaś przed całą klasą -Tak, tak zrobiłam- powiedziałam, bo nie chciałam dłużej rozmawiać, karę dostałam jak dla mnie dość małą, tylko 5h sprzątania na terenie szkoły, ale w myślach byłam gdzie indziej,{ jestem na korytarzu, koniec lekcji, jutrzejszy dzień, widzę Czkawkę, idzie spokojnie podchodzę, mówię ,,Zabije Cię śmieciu rozumiesz, jak Cię dorwę to Twoja rodzona Matka Cię nie pozna!'' i daje mu z liścia, odchodzę. } Następny dzień zapowiadał się superowo, ale niestety wściekłość na ich dwójkę nie znikła. Na większości lekcji siadałam na tyłach, tylko na Matematyce siedziałam z Czkawkuniem, żeby się podciągnął z otóż wspomnianego przedmiotu. Nareszcie koniec lekcji idę korytarzem, naprzeciwko w moją stronę beztrosko idzie sobie Czkawka podchodzę do niego i... Próbowałam uderzyć go z pięści w brzuch, ale on zwinnym ruchem ręki zakłożył mi dźwignie, ja prawym łokciem uderzyłam go w płuco, przez co puścił mnie. Z pół obrotu uderzyłam go z liścia w lewy policzek. Chłopak złapał mnie za ramiona i zastosował chwyt pająka, lecz ja z prawego podbródkowego uwalam, na co brunet się wkurza i agresywnie jedną ręką złapał mnie za bluzkę, a pół sekundy później podniósł mnie kilkanaście centumetrów do góry i rzucił mną o szafki, tak mocno że te wgięły się, a ja nie miałam siły się podneść. Otarł krwawiącą wargę i odszedł niewzruszony. Jakaś dziewczyna (szatynka z czarnymi oczyma, ubrana w smolistoczarne getry i bluzkę) podeszła do mnie i pomogła wstać. -Nic Ci nie jest???- zapytała zatroskana -Nie, jestem Astrid, a ty?- wydyszałam -Arwena, to ty jesteś ta nowa, tak?- dopytywała się - Tak, skąd on tak umie się bić???- dyszałam cały czas - Nie wiadomo, kilka lat temu był to rubi szkielet, zadarłaś z nim, więc szykuj się na wojnę, i to serio, Czkawka ma po swojej stronie, zastępy wiernych sługusów, a tak dokładniej to około połowy szkoły- ostrzegała mnie Arwena, po czym umówiłyśmy się na siedemnastą przy fontannie w parku.